


combating a panic attack with bad poetry

by TsukiKabanoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, actually I wrote this to avoid a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: I was on the verge of a panic attack and wrote a poem about homework in quarantine.
Kudos: 1





	combating a panic attack with bad poetry

staring at the screen

losing myself in the light

have to work

want to work

need to work

can't work.

can't

can't

can't

why not?

disappointment.

failure.

deadline looming on the horizon

no silver lining

afraid of time

another day gone

and another

i'm afraid of failure, afraid of the time passing, but the more afraid i am the less i can do and the less i do the more afraid i get

i can't escape

the passing of time


End file.
